Styx Powers Rework
Styx was the goddess of the underworld River Styx, one of the Titan generation of Okeanides. Styx was also the personified Daimon (Spirit) of hatred (stygos). She was a firm ally of Zeus in the Titan Wars, who brought her children Nike (Victory), Zelos (Rivalry), Bia (Force) and Kratos (Strength) to stand alongside the god. Zeus rewarded her by making her streams the agent of the binding oath of the gods. The River Styx was also a corrosive Arkadian stream, which allegedly flowed forth from the underworld. Styx was sometimes identified with several other chthonian goddesses, including Demeter Erinys the wrathful earth, the oath-protecting Eumenides, and Nyx the darkness of night. ---- Offensive #Children of Styx have the ability to focus an intense beam of Stygian Ice which will burn, from cold instead of heat, anything it touches. #Children of Styx are able temporarily corrode an enemy's weapons, armor, and clothing for a short time, if the corrosion breaks through to skin it has the potential to injure a person. The effects only last for a short time and the longer the demigod tries to maintain the corrosion, the more power it drains from them. Defensive #Children of Styx are able to force everyone near them to withdraw all hatred towards the user causing them to refrain from attacking the user for a short time. Once the effects have subsided, they are immune to further effects of it for a moderate period of time. Passive #Children of Styx emit an aura of hatred, making others around them feel slightly hatred towards them. The user can shut it off for a long time if they choose to. #Children of Styx are empowered when attacking someone whom they have a hatred for. Supplementary #Children of Styx can make an oath that applies to an opponent, and a punishment if the oath is broken, as long as it does no harm and doesn't completely stop an opponent from fighting. The oath only lasts a short time and has no effect on the opponent if they do not break it during the duration. Possible punishments are substantial pain inducement, banishment (via instant teleportation) from the surrounding area, power/weapon negation (only one weapon or power) for a short time. All punishments subside after a short time; only one oath may be made for an opponent at a time. #Children of Styx have the ability to Shadow Travel, to teleport from shadow to shadow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Styx can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Styx have the ability to infuse themselves or others with water from the River Styx that has diminished strength than is actual counterpart. The can be used to greatly enhance the user's or another person's physical abilities for a short time or grant the user or another person invulnerability to all attacks for a short time. Category:Non-Cabin Gods Powers Revamp